Various types of raintight electrical connectors have been developed for securing electrical metallic tubing to an electrical enclosure, such as a junction box or the like. Corresponding raintight electrical couplers have also been developed for securing two EMT's or RMC's to each other. Existing connectors and couplers may use a sealing gland for preventing water intrusion between the outer surface of the EMT or RMC and an electrical enclosure or other EMT or RMC. It has been observed that existing connectors and couplers may have difficulty maintaining a raintight connection, due to sealing surface imperfections of the EMT or RMC outside diameters, especially with larger diameter trade sizes.